Hidden Shadows
by Star-of-Legolas
Summary: Tells of Dom's imformer - yes he has one for every hit that he has.. but is she all she cuts out to be? Dom has a secret attraction for her but Lenny is in the way or is she?


Mia looked at her brother Dominic, so many things had happened, her boyfriend brian had been a undercover cop and had betrayed them all but in a final hit, brian had given dominic his freedom. Now there was another problem. Dom's informant was Angelique, nickname angel. She told him of future hits and he kept her hidden, noone knew she existed. Letty his girlfriend, hated her with a passion noone knew why. But mia knew, that Dominic had a secret attraction for Angelique. She was dangerous, she knew how to kick butt, and she knew how to get out of tight situations. It would happen some day she knew. And now as she watched brian and dominic work on a car. It would be soon. Angelique was due to report soon.  
  
"I have to go for a ride". Dom told them - he got in his car and drove away. They didn't know where he was going. But he did, he had a meeting. With angel.  
  
She watched him drive up. They always met here. On the highways cliff top. And she was watching the sunset. She was leaning on her bike, arms crossed. Her raven black hair blowing in the wind. Dominic stopped beside her and got out.  
  
Silence.  
  
"freeway 86, eastern exit, white truck, name of Forgemans, driver is alone and loaded". She told him softly. He looked at her. He was always taken in by her blue eyes. She met his gaze. "is there a problem Dominic?" he faced her. "I haven't heard from you in weeks". He told her softly. "I've been hiding, cops have been all over me". "someone dobbed you in?" he enquired. "I don't you dom, you tell me". "whats that supposed to mean?" "nothing Dom, just that Letty has been dropping hints lately around the streets, everyone is talking". Dominic shook his head. "she wouldn't". "and why wouldn't she dom?, she hates me for some reason, she wants me out of the way". "if your out, then I'm out of business". "then tell her that". Angel snapped at him. She stood up straight and circled around him. "if she's a snitch, shes going down, I've been in this business longer than her, and I will not go down by a baby". Dominic spun around to her. "she's not a snitch, she hasn't spoken about you for ages". "and why does she hate me dom?" angel asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know". "if you say so'. She said and mounted her bike, she put her helmet on. She gunned her cycle to life and looked at him one last time. "3am is the drop". "angel". She looked at him again. "see you tonight at the race?" she two fingered saluted him and rode off.  
  
"where were you?" letty asked when he arrived back at the garage. "you know where I was, we're on for tonight". He told her walking past her in to the garage. Brian and mia were gone. And the only left were Letty and himself. "did you see her?" "if you mean Angel, then yes I did". "I told you I didn't want you seeing her". He walked up to her and so afraid was she that she backed away into the car behind her. "noone tells me who I see and don't see, you know what I see her for, and that's that, got it?" "got it, but what if one day she's gone?" "are you the snitch?' "hell no". "answered too quickly letty, are you dropping hints about her on the streets?" "maybe". "well maybe you better stop, she's more dangerous than you or me, she's been in this for longer than us, you don't know what she can do" "to me?" "to both of us, if you care about me than stop your war with her". "your in love with her". "then why are you here?" he asked her simply. "because I love you" she caressed his chest. "then why are you trying to destroy me?' "I want angel to go down" "if angel goes down, I go down". Then he turned and went home.  
  
That night, all street racers reunited at the Longe boulevard. To race. Dom was there with his friends. Including letty. He looked around to see if she was there, but he couldn't spot her. He didn't know that she was above him, watching him from the rooftop of one of the buildings. Mia saw her. And leant in to Dom. "she's here". She told him softly. He looked at her sharply, she smiled knowingly. He gave her a slight nod and got in his car to get ready for the race. Angel observed Letty. She would kill her if she had too, no question about it.  
  
As always dom won the race. And as always, cops raided them. Everyone took off, and dom in his own car, raced off also, he went into the nearest parking lot, and parked his car there then went out onto the street and walked, like any guy going home. A cop car went past and recognized him, it turned and shone its spotlight on him. He took off down an alleyway, and considered himself caught if it had not been for what happened next.  
  
A motorcycle rode up and skidded to a stop next to him. "get on". The rider ordered him. He did without a heartbeat, and held on. They outran the cops and were safe finally. Or thought so anyway. Dom's arch enemy Johnny Tran caught up with them and ordered them into his doman. They circled around them. And stopped. Angel took her helmet off. "what now Johnny". Angel asked him, tiredness in her voice. "you were in my territory". The young handsome Chinese told her. "slight miscalculation, you know'. She shrugged. Dom would of said something but she laid a hand on his leg silencing him. She had never touched him. Johnny smirked."angel, if not for our friendship, things would not go well". She smiled sweetly. "you don't want to upset me Johnny, can I go now?' He bowed and stepped aside. She gunned her cycle and they rode away.  
  
"you know tran well then?" dominic asked her when they stopped at the corner of his house. "well enough". He got off the bike. He faced her. ' thankyou, for saving my butt". "your team wasn't there dominic". "you've never touched me before". He told her. "I wanted to". He didn't answer to that. "meet me tonight at the yard" she asked him. "and goodluck on your trip". She rode away.  
  
The raid went well. And they came out winning. However, angel didn't. cops raided her place and she didn't come out unscathed. "they say you are an informant". The cop told her. "who's they?' "you could earn a lot of years if its true". "I'm a mechanic at Joe's garage, I earn well there". "we were told that you tell the raiders where to go". "fat chance of that'. The cop hit her, hard across the face. Blood. And her eye became black. "if we find you doing business with them girl, your going down". "whos your informant?" "lets just say that she is close to the raiders". "then why doesn't she snitch on them?" "she loves him". Angel smiled, it was Letty. "and is her name letty?" "you know her?" "since school, she never liked me much". "and why would she when her boyfriend is hot for you". The cop said before walking away.  
  
That was it, to hell with secrecy. She rode hard to dominic's and stormed in. They all looked at her in surprise. She never showed her face to them. She grabbed letty and banged her hard against the wall. "so you are the snitch". She hissed into her face. Letty gulped for air. "Angelique listen to me". "I wont listen to one word bitch, I got confirmation". Dominic sided up to them. "whats going on?" he took one look at angel's black eye and guessed. "cops?" "yes, and they told me how letty has been informing them about me". "I never told them a thing". "and how is it that they know about you huh? You wont snitch on the raiders because you love your boyfriend?, silly girl, if you did, then you wouldn't betray him". She let her go. Letty hit her in the stomach and tried to walk away but angel being as quick as she was, tripped her then sidekicked her over onto the other side of the room. Dominic put a hand on her shoulder. "stop it". Angel rounded on him. "I told you I would kill her". "leave her to me, you better go, I will meet you later". She hesitated. "go, please". He begged softly. She walked out, last thing she saw was the guys rounding up on letty.  
  
She had an icepack on the side of her face trying to get the swelling down when dominic came in through the back door. She only wore a white shirt. He had never seen her like that. "come in dom". She told him unnecessarily. He sat on the coffee table across from her. 'she s been dealing on the side, with tran, turns out that they are quite chummy, and loaded with illegal stuff". Angel shook her head. "tran never told me, obviously they wanted us to fall for them". "obviously". He repeated.  
  
"god my face hurts" she closed her eyes. "no more than what her body hurts after that kick you gave her". Dom told her. She smiled. "that was fun". She opened her eyes. "dom, the cop did tell me one thing that is strange". "and what is that?" "he said you were hot for me". Silence. "are you?' "yeah, since the day we met". "that was 6 years ago". "long time" "dom?" "yeah?" "would you?' "would I what?' "you know" "I've never known you to be shy when you wanted something angel". "I want you" silence. "to touch me" she finished. He knelt in front of her and leant in and kissed her. It then became more passionate, more heated, and more desperate. 


End file.
